The present invention relates to kick scooters, and more specifically to a detachable coupling block and base frame mounting arrangement, which enables a coupling block to be detachably fastened to a base frame for kick scooter to receive a head frame unit for kick scooter.
A regular kick scooter, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises generally a base frame 91, a head frame unit 92, a front wheel 93, a rear wheel 94, and a connecting frame 96. The head frame unit 92 is supported on the front wheel 93, and holds a handlebar 921 for steering control. The connecting frame 96 has a front end welded to the head frame unit 92, and a forked rear end 961 coupled to a coupling block 97 at the front side of the base frame 91 by a pivot 960. The rear wheel 94 is mounted on the rear side of the base frame 91. The coupling block 97 is welded to the front side of the base frame 91 at the top. The head frame unit 92 can be turned with the connecting frame 96 relative to the coupling frame 97 and the base frame 91 between the operative position and the non-operative position. Further, lock means (not shown) is controlled to lock the head frame unit 92 in the operative or non-operative position. This structure of kick scooter has drawbacks. Because the coupling block 97 is welded to the front side of the base frame 91 at the top, much toxic gas is produced when welding the coupling block 97 to the base frame 91. Because the coupling block 97 is welded to the front side of the base frame 91 at the top, it is difficult to control the quality of the kick scooter. Further, because the coupling block 97 is welded to the front side of the base frame 91, the coupling block 97 is not detachable, and the finished kick scooter requires much storage space and packing material during its delivery from the factory or warehouse to the distributor.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a detachable coupling block and base frame mounting arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to the present invention, the detachable coupling block and base frame mounting arrangement comprises a base frame adapted to hold a rear wheel a coupling block detachably mounted on a front side of the base frame and adapted to receive a connecting frame of a head frame unit for kick scooter, enabling the head frame unit to be pivoted to the base frame and turned with the connecting frame between the operative position and the non-operative position, and a sliding locking block slidably inserted into a longitudinal sliding groove in the base frame to lock the coupling block. Because no welding process is used, no toxic gas is produced during the assembly of the detachable coupling block and base frame mounting arrangement. Furthermore, because the coupling block is detachably mounted on the base frame and then locked by the sliding locking block, the sliding locking block, the coupling block and the base frame can be detached from one another to minimize delivery or storage space, and to reduce the consumption of packing material.